Visions
by K-man88
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Yugi! plzz read!
1. Default Chapter

K-man: This story is about Yugi, he was injured by a gunshot and boy is Yami pissed!

Yami: Hell yea I would be pissed!

Yugi: oww that doesn't sound too good!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yaoi but…I don't!

**Yami NARARATES THE WHOLE THING! HE'S TALKING TO A NURSE!**

**STARTS AT END OF STORY THEN GOES BACK TO BEGINNING!**

"He's going into shock!" "Fuck how old did you say he is!" "Here get him on the stretcher, I don't think he's gona make it, he took it pretty bad into the chest…"

"Please let me on! That's my boyfriend! Let me go………."

BACK TO BEGINNING 

"How is he nurse?…" I don't know, the doctors haven't clarified his condition…"

"Do you think he's gona be alright… I mean did… the bullet go really deep?"

"Honey you got to think good. Personally I think he's going to be ok."

"Now dear why don't you tell me the whole story, how did this happen?"

"Well we were getting ready to go to my friend Joey's house. He invited us to a party for his sister, you see she was having her birthday party and all of us wanted to see the birthday girl."

"It was like a festival! There was a giant cake and lights, soda, chips and people everywhere! Joey wasn't always the sensitive type but really he'd do anything for his sister."

"I see so did someone at the party hurt him?"

"No not at the party, it was after the party but it did have to do something with… Yugi getting hurt."

"Ok then please continue"

The party was really late at night, about 8:00 when we came and 1:00 when we left. Joey was quite a party animal and he didn't want me and Yugi to miss out on anything so he set up games and a lot of weird stuff."

"Really like what?"

Yami cracked a tiny smile as he started to talk.

"Like bob for prizes in a bowl of nacho cheese, karaoke, even who can make the biggest burp or the funniest noise with their mouth, and well other crazy things."

"What other crazy things?"

"You sure you want to hear, there a bit inappropriate, well really inappropriate."

"Ohh ok I can understand!"

"It was about 11:00 when we all sang happy birthday to Serenity, she blew out all the candles and we all ate at least 3 pieces of cake! Joey man… He was really enjoying himself!"

"It was about 12:00 when we really got the party started. We must have eaten Tons of sweets and drank a lot of soda because no one was sleepy. Everyone was running on sugar some people where even dancing on top of the roof."

"Wow some party, I haven't had an experience like that since I was 18."

"It was quite a party… it was 12:45 when we left. Joey and Serenity both begged us to stay but we were tired, sugar rushes don't last to long I guess."

"They sure don't."

"Again and again he begged us to stay, he said that they still had a piñata to bust open but I really thought if I had one more piece of candy I'd explode… I should have stayed for just a little while longer."

"Honey its not your fault, don't be so hard on yourself this could of happened to anyone even me, you just got to calm yourself and even if he does… pass away you know you did all you could to help him."

"Please don't say pass away."

"Dear you have to.."

Yami began to raise his voice

"Have to what! Let go NEVER!"

"But…"

Yami pounded on the table in front of him, his fist left a small dent on the wooden table.

"I see, you really love him"

Yami began to cry, he turned away from the nurse to hide his face.

"Its ok dear, he's gona be alright, I know it."

"Its all my fault though if I just kept my mouth shut he'd be alright right now."

"After the party we began to walk home, we were both really tired and happy, mainly because of all the sugar."

"Then what happened?"

"… On the way home we encountered a group of nobody's who had a problem with gays. I usually didn't care but when they started making fun of Yugi… I lost it."

"I punched one in the nose and another in the stomach. Then the 3rd guy grabbed Yugi and pointed a gun at his head. I immediately grabbed his hand and tripped him…"

"Then what happened?"

Now Yami was really teary and mad.

"He fell but as he was falling he pulled the trigger… he shot Yugi right in the chest!"

"I'm so sorry honey, I wish I could help"

The phone began to ring in the waiting room, the nurse immediately stood up and ran to the phone.

"Its all my fault, why did I have to be so protective…"

K-man: I want at least 1 or 2 reviews before I get to chapter 2!

Yami: THEN WHAT HAPPENS!

Yugi: yea then what! I wana know!

K-man: have to wait for the reviews!


	2. da end!

K-man: here is chapter 2 of Visions!

Yugi: oh goody!

Yami: Yippee!

Dis figgin claimer: yea yea I don't own yaoi boohoo

Yami suddenly jumped up from his chair. The nurse put down the phone and put her hand on her head. Yami ran towards the door and shoved it open.

"Poor boy…"

He ran towards the room Yugi was in, room 201. He past a couple of doctors who immediately tried to stop him.

"Let me go!"

Yami managed to break lose and opened the door.

"I…I'm sorry… he couldn't make it he was so close but…"

"No"

"I know this is hard but you have to understand he…"

"NOOOO!"

" I'LL KILL THAT GUY I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Sir calm down!"

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugi!"

"Yami, Yami! Wake up! Are you ok? Yami!" Yami shot up from the bed and yelled. Yami what happened? Are you ok?

"Yugi your alive! But I thought you…"

" You were dreaming, I could hear you from the kitchen!"

"But it seemed so real…"

"Its ok, I'm here Yami, I'm alright."

Yami grabbed Yugi and looked under his shirt. Yugi giggled, "Yami, were not supposed to do anything naughty until dark!" "Yami took his head out of Yugi's shirt, "Hehe yea…"

It was about 8:00 when the phone rang, "I'll get it Yugi." Yami picked up the phone, "Hello?" Hey Yami what's going on! So are you gona come to my sis's party or what!

Yami eyes grew wide, his jaw dropped. "Hey Yami, is everything ok, you still on?" Yea, sorry we can't go… I promised Yugi I would take him out somewhere…

"Well sorry to hear that, I'll be sure to save you and Yugi some cake." Thanks by.

"Hey Yami your dinner is ready! And who was on the phone?"

"No one Yugi…no one."


End file.
